Love Can Be Deceiving
by WhatsGoingOn
Summary: A teenage girl is kidnapped and possibly raped. Now the SVU team must investigate. But the case is so puzzling that a new addition is added to the team. Will they be able to find out who did this? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so I all hope you enjoy it! Please review, please I'm begging you all. And also, I don't own any Law and Order: SVU characters, Dick Wolf does. I only own this new character in the story.

* * *

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"Mom you're being too attached!" screeched 14 yr. old Rebecca Shawn.

"I'm sorry, but it's your first date, you're growing up so fast!" Mrs. Shawn said joyfully. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Chill Mom it's going to be fine." Rebecca said annoyed with her mother. All of a sudden the phone rang and Mrs. Shawn ran to pick it up.

"This is Jacinda Shawn, who is speaking?" she asked in a happy tone. All she heard was deep breathing for a little bit.

"Is this some type of joke?" she said getting angry.

"Your daughter wants to say hello before she dies." a horse voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice was now full with worry.

"And she was great in bed." the voice continued.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" she yelled into the phone, but the voice just laughed.

"Say bye now Kate." and the voice hung up the phone. Mrs. Shawn stood there shocked with tears in her eyes, and dropped the phone. Rebecca now walked up to her mother curiously.

"Mom what's going on and who was that?" she asked worried and curious at the same time.

"Call the police sweetie" Mrs. Shawn siad in a hushed voice as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and ther is more to come, just remember to review!  



	2. Sympathy is all he can give

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I promise to make thi better than my last story! I want to thank **Stahlfan125 **for once again reading and reviewing my story! It will get more exciting, I assure you. Thank you **a proud geekfreak** for also reading and reviewing. Yes Munch and Fin will be in it a lot because they are my favorite two on the show. And thank you **annebd **for reading and reviewing. And the reason why it sounds like the episode "Pure" is because that is my favorite episode, and thats what I was thinking about at that time. But I'll tell you one thing, though it sounds a lot like "Pure" it is way diffrent when you continue to read. I'm sorry if I confused any people with the begining I just had some mild writers block. But please continue to read and review, I enjoy seeing reviews, it shows you care about what I made.

Anyway, I was thinking in this fanfic, some of the characters are going to be played by famous people. First, there is Kate's boyfriend Rick played by Drake Bell (from "Drake and Josh"). Then there is Jordan, Rick's friend, played by Daniel Clark (he plays Sean on "Degrassi"). And lastly, there is Kate's bestfriend Angela, played by Cassie Steele (she plays Manny on "Degrassi"). Some of these characters you might not see until later on in the story but I thought I would tell you know so you know what the look like. And now, here's the second chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Much and Fin just arrived at the Shawn's apartment. Mrs. Shawn was in hysteria while her daughter rubbed her back in comfort. Munch felt really bad for the mother. Whoever had her daughter, was a crazy, sick bastard. Especially for calling her and telling her he has her daughter.

"Go talk to CSU, I'll talk to the daughter and Mom." he said to his partner. Fin sighed deeply and looked at Munch.

"You sure you want to because I can if you really wa-" Fin began but Munch just cut him off.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll make it quick and painless." he said, drained of emotion and walked over to the greiving mother and daugher. Rebecca noticed him walk over and nudged her mother to get her attention. Mrs. Shawn just kept weeping when he came over.

"Hi, my name is Detective Munch. My partner over there is Detective Tutuola. I just have to ask you a couple of questions about tonight and Kate. Would that be alright?" he said trying to be as sympathetic as he could be. Rebecca gave him a warm smile and continued to rub the back of her greiving mother.

"I'll answer the questions for my mother, she told me everything. I don't think she'll be able to answer right now." Rebecca said sweetly but Munch could see the pain in her eyes.

"Alright first off , what did the voice say on the phone?" he asked taking out a notepad and paper.

"He said that Kate wanted to say bye before she, she dies." Rebecca choked out. "He also said that she was good in bed and then he said bye and hung up the phone." Rebecca finished before breaking into tiny sobs with her mother. Munch put a hand on her shoulder for comfort just like she was doing to her mother.

"Did he sound like anyone your mother or you knew?" he asked. Rebecca sniffled and regained her composure.

"His voice was muffled and hoarse, but we don't know anyone with a voice like that." Rebecca answered wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Great, now my last question. Did Kate have any enemies that you knew of?" he asked.

"Well, Kate kept her social life very private from me and our mom. But you can ask her bestfriend Angela Girasol. She lives a couple of blocks away from here." Rebecca said silently as her mother continued to weep. Munch finished taking down his notes and smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help. As soon as we have a development in the case, we'll call you." he said kindfully, and stood up. But before he walked toward Fin, Mrs. Shawn grabbed his shoulder. Her eyes were all glassy from crying and her cheeks were flushed.

"Detective, please tell me you'll find my baby. You'll find her and she'll be okay right?" she asked in between sobs. Munch sighed and smiled at Mrs. Shawn.

'"Don't worry Mrs. Shawn we'll find her, and I'm sure she'll be okay." he answered sympathetically, and Mrs. Shawn smiled a sad smile. He then walked off to his partner and the exited the apartment. Right before they got into the car, Fin turned to him.

"So where are we headed to?" he asked in pure curiosity. Munch opened the door before answering.

"Angela Girasol she lives a couple of blocks away." and he stepped into the car and closed the door shut. Fin folllowed his lead and the two drove off to Angela Girasol's home.

* * *

Okay, so that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please read and review, and this story shall continue! 


	3. The Girl who is loved by all

Hey everyone, thank you to all who read and reviewed my story. I'm really glad to see that some people liked it. It made me want to write this more. Thank you **Stahlfan125 **for reviewing, I look foward to your reviews every week! Thank you **Ava Cabot **for reviewing. Your review now lets me know to watch out for my punction marks more often. Also, when I meant that some famous people would be in this fanfic, it's like they're guest starring. I plan to make prequels to this fanfic. Also, the reason why people from Degrassi are in it is because I think they are really talented actors. Thank you **viol8dbyalizzard **for the review. I love your story, and Munch and Fin do rock! Thank you **littlesweetcupcake **for reviewing. I am very happy you like my story. And thank you **Gina Gold Fan **for reading my story. I noticed that you put my story on your story alert list, thank you for that. But please next time review. Reviews get me happy people! Okay, here's the next chapter to "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Munch and Fin stopped abrubtly, at a white brick, apartment complex. It looked really fancy and expensive, John (Munch's first name) wondered if he could afford a place like that. He then, snapped back to reality and realized, on a cop's salary he could never afford a place like that! He then glanced down at his watch to see what time it was. His watch read: 9:30 P.M., and it was Monday. Angela was probably in bed or studing for something (he hoped).

"Why would Mrs. Shawn let her daughter go out on a date so late at night? Especially, since it's Monday." Munch said outloud, not realizing it.

"Well, some parents don't give their children a curfew. And some, just don't care." Fin answered, walking up the steps, into the building. Munch sighed and nodded, and followed his partner in. When he entered the building, he realized it wasn't as attactive as the outside. It's like they always say: "It's what is on the inside that really matters." Munch let out a quiet bitter laugh at the thought of this. When he got married (which was several times), he rarely thought about this. As Munch caught up with Fin, they walked four flights of steps to the Girasol's apartment. It looked as though the Girasol's took up most of the floor. Then, Munch pounded loudly on the chipped, pale blue, apartment door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice said behind the door. She sounded very tired and annoyed. But hey, if someone was knocking on your door at 9:30 at night, you'd be annoyed too.

"Police, we have a few questions to ask your daughter, and we'll be on our way." Munch said trying to be polite. Then she started yelling something in Spanish, and opened the door.

"What do you have to ask my Angela, she did nothing wrong." said a very short and annoyed, Mrs. Girasol. Fin quietly sighed and looked at Mrs. Girasol.

"We have some bad news Mrs. Girasol. Kate Shawn has been kidnapped and possibly raped. We were wondering if we could ask Angela a few questions about Kate." Fin said quietly, trying not to upset her. Mrs. Girasol turned white and gasped. She then ran into the apartment, leaving the two detectives alone.

"Well, that's our cue." Munch said bluntly and walked into the apartment, and Fin followed. Then, a girl about sixteen came down the hallway towards them. As she got closer, Fin noticed her eyes were red and glassy. She also took in many short, sharp breaths.

"Is it true about Kate? Is she really kid, kid, kidnapped?" she choked out to the detectives. She then grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm afraid so. Can we ask you a couple questions about Kate, or is this a bad time?" Fin asked gently, not wanting to make her cry more.

"I'll answer anything you want to know. You can sit down if you want." she said, still upset. She then gestured towards the large, white sofa, so that they would sit.

"How is Kate socially?" Fin asked her, as he sat down.

"Kate is one of the popular girls. She always wears the right clothes, is always invited to the cool parties, and always dates the cutiest guys." she said, while smoothing an arm chair's cushion. Munch quickly wrote this down on his notepad, sitting next to his partner.

"Does Kate have any enemies?" Fin asked.

"No, not at all. Everyone in school adores her." she said, rubbing her eyes dry.

"Does Kate have a boyfriend?" Munch asked looking up from his notepad.

"Yes, his name is Rick Donavon." she said, then bit her nails. "He's going to be so upset when he finds out about this." she said sadly, looking at the ground.

"How is thier relationship?" Munch asked.

"It seems fine. They've been going out for almost a year now, so I guess they were really happy." she said looking up from the ground.

"What do you mean it seems?" Fin asked, with high curiosity.

"Well, Kate likes to keep those things private. She doesn't like her and Rick's relationship being discussed." she answered, with a heavy sigh.

"Where does he live?" Fin asked.

"He lives on Patten Street. His apartment complex is number 87, and room number 23." she answered politley, not wanting to leave anything out. Munch finished writing everything down and put his notepad away. He then stood up away from the couch.

"Thank you Angela for your help." he said smiling slightley. Angela walked up to him and shook his hand, then Fin's.

"Thank you for telling me before school tomorrow. I would have been a mess." she said, trying to brighten the downcast mood.

"Don't sweat it. Just don't be surprised if our other partners from our precinct are at your school tomorrow." Fin warned her. Angela thanked them, and the two made their way to the car, and back to the precinct.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"So who's the victim?" Captain Donald Cragen asked Munch and Fin, in the squad room. Munch walked up to the glass window and put a picture of Kate on the window.

"Name's Kate Shawn. She has been missing for a couple of hours. The perp called and said she was good in bed and wanted to call before she died. Kate is described as popular and very much loved. She has a boyfriend named Rick Donavon, and seems to have a sturdy relationship." Munch finished telling the Captain.

"What do you mean by seems to have? Didn't you ask her bestfriend?" he asked looking at Kate's picture. She had long, staight red hair and dazzeling green eyes. She was a very mature looking girl for her age, and was very beautiful.

"Well that's the thing. Angela said she keeps her relationship very private, so no one would talk about it. But they have been dating for almost a year." Fin finished for Munch.

"Okay Elliot and Olivia, you go to Kate's school tomorrow and ask all her other classmates about her." Capt. Cragen said.

"You got it Captain." Elliot said from his desk chair.

"Munch and Fin, her boyfriend will probably be staying home if they were that close. So you two go visit him tomorrow." Cragen said, Munch and Fin nodded.

"Now I want to make sure we find her before she's dead. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." he said, and the squad room slowly emptied that night. Tomorrow, the search for Kate Shawn would heat up without a doubt.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember this: REVIEW!  



	4. Emotion is a sign of weakness

Hey everyone, thank you to all who read and reviewed! Please people who read my story REVIEW! That's what all I'm asking for, please review. Thank you **Stahlfan125 **for the review. I can't imagine my best friend going missing, I'd be depressed! Thank you **LawandOrderSVUfan **for reading and reviewing. Thank you **Quidam the Nameless **for reading and reviewing. I love your story "Chess Game," it's really exciting and suspensefull! So here is the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Olivia and Elliot entered the public school in a quick hustle. This case now was there number one precedence. So far they had no leads on the case, and they didn't know how much time they had left. As Elliot and Olivia walked down the hallway, they noticed that all the kids looked solemn. 'Kate really must have inpacted these kids," Elliot thought. Finally, he and Olivia entered into the principal's office. He was a short, fat, bald man, sitting in his desk reading "War and Peace." When Olivia closed the door, he quickly looked up from his fixation on the book.

"You must be Detective Stabler and Detective Benson. Thank you for coming today." he said standing up from his desk. He quickly shook hands with both detectives.

"It is our pleasure, Mr. Schrooner. Now we were wondering if we could ask you a couple questions?" Elliot said nicely.

"Shoot." Mr. Schrooner said simply sitting back in his desk.

"Did Rick Donavon come into school today?" Elliot asked him.

"No he is absent. When he found out about Kate, he didn't want to come to school today." Mr. Schrooner said somberly. When Olivia heard this, she grabbed her cellphone and called Munch.

"Who were Kate's closest friends?" Elliot asked.

"Angela Girasol, Amanda Thompson, Kassie Jackson, and Bethany Lee." he said slowly.

"And what classes are they in right now?" Olivia asked walking towards Elliot. Mr. Schrooner pulled open a desk cabinet looking for files. Then he pulled out four sheets of paper with each of their names on one.

"Angela is in room 202 in history. Amanda and Bethany are both in 105 in biology. And Kassie is in room 143 in french." he said reading off the sheets of paper.

"Is it alright if we pull them out of their classes for a couple of minutes?" she asked nicely.

"If it will help you find Kate, of course." he said smiling. He then handed Olivia a map of the school to navigate their way around the school.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Schrooner." Elliot said, turning towards the door following Olivia.

"Olivia, you get Amanda and Bethany. I'll get Angela and Kassie." Elliot said once they were outside the principle's office.

"Alright, and then we'll meet you outside at the football field." Olivia said looking at the map. Elliot nodded and they went their seprate ways. About fifteen minutes later Elliot, Angela, and Kassie met Olivia, Amanda, and Bethany at the football field.

"We are so sorry to pull you out of your classes today." Elliot said, trying to lighten the mood. But the girls just shook their heads and formed a little circle around eachother. Elliot noticed that all girls were dressed in black from head to toe. "Kate really must have been something special" he thought.

"Can we ask you girls a couple of questions? After that we'll be gone, and you can go back to your classes." Olivia said trying to comfort them. The girls looked at both detectives and put on a fake smiles.

"Sure." Amanda said quietly.

"Did Kate tell you about her relationship with Rick?" Olivia said to all four girls. Angela now looked mad.

"I thought I told the older detective she didn't tell anyone. Not even us!" she snapped and then looked sadly at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but we thought that you might be hiding it from us." Olivia said genuinely.

"Well she didn't, like I said she keeps her relationships private." Angela said coldly. Olivia sighed, she knew that these girls weren't going to answer her anymore.

"Did Kate seem more 'friendly' towards any other boys?" Elliot asked.

"Kate would never cheat on Rick, if that's what you're saying!" Bethany said defensivley.

"Well was she close with any other guys?" Elliot asked rephrasing the question.

"Yeah, Rick's bestfriend Jordan. But Jordan is out sick today, probably to comfort Rick." Kassie said polietly. Elliot smiled at the group of girls in front of him.

"You can go back to your classes now." Elliot said backing towards Olivia. The four girls walked towards the school, but Angela looked back. Her eyes were glassy and tears were coming from her eyes.

"When you find Kate, please tell us. It would mean the world to us." Angela asked changing her attitude from how it was before.

"Don't worry, you're at the top of the list." Elliot said smiling, Angela smiled back and joined her friends.

"Let's go back and tell Cragen what we found, it could be a break through." Olivia said, Elliot nodded and they walked back to the car.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Munch and Fin pulled up to a small apartment-house, belonging to the Donavon's.

"Well, let's get this over with." Munch said, dreading about talkling to a mourning boyfriend. They both walked slowly up to the door and Fin knocked loudly on it.

"Coming." said a women's voice coming from the door. Munch and Fin waited, until the door opened. A curly, brown haired women stood in front of them. She wore a warm smile on her face when she saw them.

"You must want to see Rick. He's in the living room, I'll show you." she said allowing them access to the building. Munch and Fin followed her into the house, when they came to the living room.

"He's on the couch over there. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." she said kindly to them and walked out. They both approached Rick quietly, so they wouldn't disturb him.

"You want me to talk about Kate, don't you?" Rick said bluntly, looking at the T.V. screen.

"Yes, that's why we're here." Fin said with a sigh. Rick looked up at them and scooted over so that they could sit.

"How are you holding up?" Fin asked him.

"I feel terrible. Like someone ripped out my heart and trampled on it." he said now talking directly to Fin.

"How was your relationship?" he asked, hoping he would say something.

"It was really good. The best I've ever been in." he answered.

"Did any of your friends like her?" Fin asked. Rick laughed bitterly at what he asked.

"Yeah, but they knew that it would never happen so I didn't mind." he said with a sigh, and then looked at his feet.

"Which of you friends liked her?" he asked him. Rick sighed again and tilted his head up.

"My friend Jordan Ryan, did. But like I said it was no big deal." he answered truthfully and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are taking this really well." Munch said, finishing his notes.

"I hate to show emotion, it shows I'm weak." Rick said grabbing a baseball from the ground, and tossed it up in the air. Fin stood up and walked towards Munch.

"When we get a development in the case we'll call you." Fin said kindly. Rick smiled at what he said and stood up.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." he said, and shook their hands. Munch and Fin then walked out of the house and to the car.

"So should we go tell Cragen what we found out?" Fin asked.

"Yeah and then we'll go pay Jordan Ryan a visit." Munch said, and they drove off to the precinct.

* * *

Okay that was chapter four, I hope you all liked it. REVIEW!  



	5. Is infatuation a crime?

Thank you to all those who read my story. Now I'm upset to say I only got two reviews last chapter, and that makes me sad :( Please people after you read my story review it, reviews make me want to write more. Without reviews, I might stop writing, so please review it! Thank you **Stahlfan125** for reviewing. Well sometimes when people don't like to show emotion after a tramatic event (I'm one of those people), they surpress it. And thank you **LawandorderSVUfan **for reviewing. So I'll tell you all in advance what you will find out in this chapter: Where Kate is! But don't worry, with plenty of reviews, it wont stop just yet. Besides, the new character hasn't been introduced yet. So here is the 5th chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Munch and Fin walked into the precinct quickly, they might have found a suspect in the case! They just needed to tell Cragen and they'd be off to get him. When they got into the squad room, they were greeted by Olivia and Elliot.

"So, did you guys find out anything from Rick?" Olivia asked curiously. Munch grinned at the idea that he'd be able to brag that they found a break through. But the smirk on Elliot's face might have meant they found something too.

"Rick told us his friend Jordan Ryan was smitten with Miss Shawn." Munch said in a matter-of-factly way. Elliot let out a laugh and Olivia smiled at the way he said it.

"Well we got the same information, so there is no need to brag Munch." Elliot said, getting up from his chair. Munch sighed in disatisfaction, and Fin smirked knowing Munch wanted to find out the information of this case first.

"Did you tell Cragen yet?" Fin asked sitting on his desk.

"We just got here a couple of minutes before you, so we didn't yet. And we wanted to wait to see what you found out." Elliot answered, Olivia then got up to go get Cragen. She then arrived moments later with him.

"So, what have you got so far." he asked eagerly standing beside Olivia.

"We all found out that Rick's bestfriend, Jordan Ryan, had a crush on her." Munch said quickly.

"Well, who wants to pick up this kid?" Cragen asked, not wanting to know more details.

"Munch and I will go." Fin volunteered. When Munch heard this he perked up, which made everyone silently laugh. Fin patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Munch followed his lead, and got into the car with his partner.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Munch and Fin pulled up in front of a red-brick, apartment building. They both rushed in and up to the Ryan's apartment door. Then Fin knocked hard and loud on the solid oak door, which startled Munch. The door opened, and low and behold Jordan was in front of them.

"Can I help you detectives?" he asked politely, which made Fin wonder if he was faking it.

"Yes, Jordan Ryan, you'll be coming with us to our precinct. We have some questions to ask you." he said a little to harshley. Jordan stood there with a pale face and finally spoke.

"Yeah I'll come." he said in a hush voice, and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for the cooperation." Munch said trailing behind Fin and Jordan.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"So Jordan, we hear that you had a little infatuation with Kate." Elliot said pacing behind a terrified, and pale Jordan. Olivia stood in the corner and observed what he would do and respond.

"Yeah but Rick said it was okay. As long as I didn't do anything to her in a physical way." Jordan said sounding nervous, as Elliot continued to pace behind him.

"That's why you kidnapped her and raped her right? So you could be alone with her, let her know how you really felt." Olivia said now coming closer to him.

"Are you insane! I would never do that to her, you got to believe me, and the last time I checked, infatuation wasn't a crime!" he said raising his voice, and he stood up. Elliot then stopped pacing and towered in front of him.

"Sit back down." Elliot commanded, and he obeyed.

"Just admit it and tell us where she is Jordan." he said lowering his voice, sounding kind.

"I don't have her, you can even ask Rick. I slept over his house the night she was taken." Jordan said fustrated. Olivia let out a loud sigh, and put her hands on the table.

"Jordan it was a school night, you expect us to believe that as your alibi?" Olivia said looking straight at him.

"You can even ask Rick, I know he's here." he said defensivley, and sank into his chair. Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the interrogation room, where Rick was watching his friend through the window.

"He's telling the truth. His parents were away and wouldn't be home until two in the morning. They don't trust him alone in the house, so he slept over my house that night." Rick said, still staring through the window. Elliot sighed heavily, and called for Jordan to come out.

"Let's go back to my house and play 'Halo.' " Rick said smiling at his friend, Jordan smiled and nodded. Jordan then looked back at the detectives and gave them a scared look, Olivia just cocked her head and brushed it off.

"Well there goes our lead." she said still wondering why he gave her that look.

"Looks like it's back to square one." Elliot said with a huff, then Cragen walked towards them with Munch and Fin.

"What's the word Captain?" Olivia said obviously upset with what had happened.

"They found Kate Shawn's body in a dumpter, off 32nd street." Cragen said. Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks of shock, and then looked at two very irrated detectives (Munch and Fin).

* * *

So that was chapter 5, hoped you all enjoyed it. I really tricked ya with the last part didn't I, lol. Anyway there is a favor I need you all to do but it's simple don't worry: REVIEW!  



	6. When one girl dies another comes

Thank you to all who read, unfortunatley only one reviewed so please remember to review. Thank you **Stahlfan125** for reviewing. Sorry but Kate is really dead, but you'll see what happens soon! Anyway, this is the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Munch, Fin, Olivia, and Elliot walked down the ally to the crime scene, where Kate Shawn's body was. The ally was filled with CSU officers, and the ally way was now being closed off. They walked up to the body, where Warner was examining it.

"Hey Warner." Elliot said casually, then took a look at the body.

"Hello Detectives." she said gazing up from the body.

"So what happened to Kate?" Elliot said, looking up from the body. He had a disgusted look on his face after looking at Kate. She then lifted up Kate's neck, where there were bruises and indents on it.

"Well by the look of the bruises and indents, she was whacked repeatedly with a heavy metal object, most likely a pipe. Also on the front of her neck there are grip marks, so she was choked by the perp. They're are also many bruises on the upper, inner thigh so she was most likely raped, but I'll run a rape-kit just as a precaution." she finshed saying, as Kate's body was put into a body bag.

"How long was she dead for." he asked

"From her body temperature and skin color, I would say after she was raped." Warner said, she then waved to the detectives and left the ally.

"Well, it seems like not everyone loved Kate. The perp really wanted her dead." Olivia said, watching Warner walk away.

"I'll call Mrs. Shawn." Fin said bluntley, and took out his cellphone.

"I still think Jordan is the perp." John said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but Rick said that Jordan slept over that night." Fin said, hanging up the phone.

"Maybe Jordan snuck out while Rick was sleeping." Olivia said, lifting up her index finger. Elliot raised his eyebrows, at what his partner had stated.

"It's possible." Elliot said with no emotion. All of a sudden John's cellphone rang, without hesitation he answered it.

"Detective Munch." he said answering his phone.

"I thought you said Kate would be alive!" yelled an angry Mrs. Shawn.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shawn, but whoever killed your daughter did it right away. We did our best." he said, hoping she wouldn't yell back.

"Oh I'm sure your sorry." Mrs. Shawn said sarcastically. "That's why I called Internal Affairs, to make sure you don't let anymore kidnapped victims die!" she snapped, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Fin asked looking at Munch, who was staring at his phone.

"That was the Wrath of Mrs. Shawn." John said putting his phone back in his pants pocket.

"What she say?" Olivia asked curiously.

"She called Internal Affairs." he said with a sigh, and everyone else did.

"This is great, I can't wait to get back to the precinct." Elliot said throwing his hands up into the air.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

As soon as they arrived at the precinct a car drove away. Confused at what was going on the detectives rushed into the building. Waiting at Fin's desk, was a very steamed Captain Cragen.

"What's going on, Internal Affairs just left. Don't they want to examine and interview us?" Munch asked out of breath.

"No, they came to deliver us some news." Cragen said with a huff. The detectives waited for what he was going to say, knowing it was bad.

"A new detective will be joining the team. She's an expert with children and teenagers, so she'll be good for the case. She is also good at solving kidnappings." he said finally.

"So she's only temporary?" Fin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah that's the catch, she's going to be a permanent member to the team. You'll have some fun with her, I called her precinct and they say she's a firecracker." he said walking away from them and back to his office.

"Well, this will be very intresting." Elliot said rubbing his palms together, Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What did I say?" Elliot asked, looking confused.

"You said 'this will be interesting.' She thinks you mean like flirt with the girl." Fin said.

"Last thing I'll be doing, I was being sarcastic." Elliot said.

"Can't wait to meet the new girl, I wonder what she looks like?" John said truthfully, Fin and Elliot both rolled their eyes at his comment.

"What there is nothing wrong with a little excitment?" John said shrugging.

"Yeah John, you'll probably be the one flirting with her." Fin said with a laugh. The men talked on and on wondering what the new girl would be like, they would find out tomorrow.

* * *

So that was chapter six, I hope you all liked it. If anybody has anything they want me to write into the story, just say so and review. And also, I can take anonymous reviews.  



	7. What, is she in her twenties?

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been super, super busy! Anyway to keep you from waiting, here's the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Munch walked into the station with a tired, groggy look on his face. The antisipation of a new detective on the force kept him up all night. He wondered what she would be like, maybe she would be like him. Anything was possible, but he knew one thing about her. She was a firecracker, and Munch was anything but that. When he got to his desk looking for his notes on the case, he noticed Fin standing above him.

"You look terrible man. What happened to you?" he said, as he sat on Munch's desk.

"Thanks for the compliment." he retorted crankily.

"Sorry but it's the truth. What kept you up all night, the conspiraces that you read about?" Fin asked jumping up from his position on the desk. Munch sighed loudly, and nodded at his partner.

"If you really must know, I was up all night from the antisipation." he said manifestly, not looking up from his notes. Fin was about to ask from what, but then realized what he was talking about and let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh, so that's what kept you up all night. Don't worry she'll be here soon." he said with a smile as he patted his partner on the shoulder. Soon after Fin had said that, Elliot came into the precinct, with Olivia trailing behind him.

"Any signs of the new kid?" Elliot asked with a smile. Fin nodded, but Munch kept looking through his notes.

"She's probably talking to Cragen. So what are our theroies on what happened?" Olivia said, changing the subject as she approached the men.

"Jordan probably snuck out of the house while Rick was sleeping, so he could get to Kate. He took her somewhere and forced himself upon her. She was probably disgusted with him after he did that and he didn't take that too well. So he beat her to death, and dumped her body in a dumpster." John said, as though he had been there.

"Or, Rick and Jordan both snuck out, one raped her and one beat her to death." a voice argued. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch spun around to see a young women standing before them.

"It's seems the most logical since Rick and Jordan didn't seem to upset, and Rick covered for Jordan." she said again, glancing over at Munch's notes. The four detectives stared at her in a dumbfounded state. Munch opened his mouth to ask a question, when Cragen walked up next to the women.

"I see that she found you without my help. This is Detective Hayden Simmons, I told you about her yesterday. Hayden, these are Detectives Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutulola whom we call Fin, and John Munch." he said as the pointed to each detective.

"It is such an honor to work with all of you. I read about you guys in the newspaper, and I feel so blessed to be working with you." Hayden said, while quickly shaking each of their hands. The way she said it made John snicker, and when she heard this she cocked her head.

"Don't mind him, he is very cynical compared to you." Cragen reassured her, and Hayden nodded in response.

"Captain we want to speak to you in private, about her." Elliot whispered into his ear, nodding over at Hayden. Cragen nodded, and the five of them walked into a room, Hayden just sighed.

"They're just skeptical about you. When they get to know you better I'm sure they'll love you." said a voice behind her. There stood a short chinese man with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Im Dr. George Haung." he said kindly, holding out his hand for her to shake. She quickly turned her frown into a big grin, and shook his hand.

"Well, now I can tell my mom I made a friend at work." she said with a laugh, which made Haung chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad to be your first friend here. Just give the rest time to warm up to you." he said, as he laid and hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Hayden smiled and let a warm giggle, and began a conversation with her newfound friend. Back in Cragen's Office, the detectives began to discuss Hayden.

"This has to be a joke!" quipped Olivia, as she threw her arms up in the air. "She has got to be in her early twenties!" she said, as she walked over to Elliot.

"This is the real deal Olivia, I'm sorry that this upset you." Cragen said, resting back in his chair.

"Well give us some dirt on her Captain." Munch said, leaning against a wall.

"Well like I said, her name is Hayden Simmons. She's twenty-six years old, and she has been working with Homicide for about three years. She is an expert with teenagers and children, and she's a damn good detective for her age." he answered, now sitting straight up in his chair.

"But why her Captain, what makes this bubbly, blonde haired, hazel eyed girl so special?" Fin asked still confused why a twenty year old was working for them.

"Internal Affairs found out that she was one of the top students in her class at John Jay. They also found out that she has close ties with Jack McCoy, and he recommened her to them." he answered truthfully, growing tired of all questions.

"The reason she so good with teenagers is that she is pratically still one. I thought she'd be a little more mature than this Captain, can't you ask for a new de-" Elliot complained, but was cutoff by a very ticked off Cragen.

"Listen, I'm just as upset as you guys are but she was assigned to us so she stays! And besides, she seems like a nice girl, now lets get working on the case." he said standing up and walking out of the room, which the detectives followed. They made their way over to the window with the pictures where Hayden was standing and observing.

"So what's up?" she asked, slapping her hands together and then rubbing her palms together.

"Nothing, but you'll be going with Munch and Fin to bring Jordan and Rick back to the station." Cragen said, while Munch and Fin shook their heads.

"Alright let's get this going, I'll drive." she announced, as walked towards the exit.

"Bury me somewhere peaceful." Munch moaned with dispare, as he follwed Fin out the exit.

* * *

So I hope you all like chapter seven, remember REVIEW!  



	8. You're alright kid

I'm sorry it's been a while, but once again I've been busy! I only got one review this time, so please people, no matter who you are, anonymous or not, review. That's all I ask you to do, review. Now here's the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Elliot and Olivia both smiled at their luck of not having the new kid with them. 'Poor Munch' thought Elliot, as he and Olivia approached the M.E,'s Office. They had to see if the rape-kit came back yet, which Warner thought it would be positive. As they entered the office, they noticed Warner examining Kate's body. Quietly they walked up to Warner, not wanting to disturb her work.

"Good morning detectives." she said, not looking up from the body.

"Good morning to you too Warner." Olivia said cheerfully, which caught both Elliot and Warner off gaurd. You don't usually see someone happy when you see a body, but Olivia had her reasons.

"Why so chipper, Detective?" she asked, now turning away from her work.

"Why, because Elliot and I aren't stuck with the new girl." Olivia said with a smile, both Elliot and Warner laughed.

"You don't like her that much do you?" she asked, still laughing.

"Is it that obvious?" Olivia said with a happy sigh. Warner shrugged and took a look at the body again, and looked back up.

"Yeah well, the new energy level will be good for Munch." she said, everyone laughed at her comment. It was the truth though, he definatley needed it.

"So, did the rape-kit come back?" Elliot asked changing the conversation, Warner nodded.

"Yes, and like I predicted it came back positive. Also, Simmons called before to ask if there were two diffrent grip marks made by two people. You can tell her no, it was all one person." she said, now walking over to the sink and rinsing her hands. Olivia rolled her eyes when she had heard that Simmons (Hayden) had called, couldn't she listen to the developments they discovered.

"How's Munch holding up?" Olivia asked Elliot, as he got off the phone with him.

"He sounded normal, so I don't think that we will have to bury him at all." Elliot said with a smile. Warner and Olivia both laughed, since Munch overreacted a lot.

"Well, tell me when you find the perp, because whoever did this to her wanted her dead." Warner said, as she exited the room. Olivia and Elliot both gazed at Kate's body, it was pale and badly bruised.

"That bastard..." Olivia said quietly, not taking her eyes off Kate.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Hayden sat quietly in the backseat of the car. Munch and Fin both convinced her to let one of them drive since she was new. As much as she wanted to drive, she wanted to make friends with these guys, so she listened. The car ride was eerily silent, except occasional small talk between Fin and Munch. Hayden let out a loud sigh and decided to break the silence.

"So are you going to keep giving me the silent treatment like I'm a leper, or should I tell you about myself?" Hayden asked wondering what they would say.

"I prefer choice one." Munch said, which caused Fin to laugh.

"You're not used to young people like me are you?" Hayden asked again, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date, Ms. Simmons?" Munch asked, causing Fin to breakout in laughter again.

"Well, aren't we a bit curious?" she said with lots of sass, causing Fin to go 'Ohhhhhhh!' Munch just started laughing, which caused Hayden to smirk.

"If you're trying to find out if I'm single, yes I am." she said.

"So you'll go out on a date with me?" Munch said sarcastically, Hayden just grinned.

"As much as I'd love to, there is a certain rule against those acts." she said, causing the men to laugh.

"You know what, you're alright kid." Fin said glancing back at her quickly.

"Thanks, you guys are too." she said, and then the car stopped at Jordan's apartment. They all got out of the car, when Munch gestured her to go ahead.

"Ladies first." he said simply.

"Age before beauty." she said smiling, he then put a hand over his heart being dramatic.

"Ouch, that stings." he said, and walked into the building.

"Don't mind him, he's just being himself." Fin said walking besides her.

"It's fine, he's pretty cool for an older person." she said smiling, which caused Fin to smile back. They both walked in, and met Munch at the Ryan's door. Fin knocked loudly on the door, and someone's voice answered it.

"Who is it?" it asked, but they knew it was Jordan.

"You know who, now come out!" Fin shouted back. They then heard a loud sigh and Jordan came out from his apartment.

"Okay, let's get this over with." he said, as Fin grabbed his right shoulder and Munch grabbed the other.

"Where is Rick, Jordan?" Hayden asked politley as they walked out to the car.

"He's out helping Kate's parents with the funeral. If you think Rick has anything to do with this he, doesn't." he said, as he got into the car. Hayden just nodded and sat next to him, as they made their way back to the precinct.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Olivia saw Munch and Fin bring in Jordan as they entered the precinct. She quickly got up from her desk, and walked up besides them.

"So, do you want me and Elliot to take this one, or do you and Munch want him?" she asked Fin, as Munch brought Jordan to the interrogation room.

"Maybe we should let Hayden interrogate him. You know, to see how well she is at it." he said, as Munch came out to join them. Olivia sighed and looked at Hayden, who made her way towards the group.

"Alright, lets see what she's got." she said hiding her jealousy. "I'll get Cragen and Elliot." she said, and walked down the hall.

"It's all you." Fin said, and he pointed out the room. Hayden's eyes grew wide, and she looked at both of them.

"Are you serious?" she asked, still in a state of shock. Munch laughed and looked at her.

"Go and have fun." he said with a grin. Hayden just grinned back and walked quickly into the interrogation room.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter eight. I'm sorry that Olivia seems mean now, but she gets really nice to Hayden soon, I promise. And remember... REVIEW!  



	9. I'm a bad friend

Thank you all who read and reviewed my chapter. Thankfully, I got more reviews, so thank you to all who reviewed. And this chapter I'm hoping for more reviews. Now at the end of this chapter, I will be giving you readers two diffrent polls. So please take the polls too, and now here's the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

_**DOINK DOINK!**_

Hayden had never been more excited in her whole life! I mean, she had done interrogations before, but Olivia was letting her. She could tell Olivia didn't like her that much, so she was happy to be able to interrogate this witness. Jordan was a teeneager so she was going to go easy on him, you know let his guard down. Hopefully, she would be able to get him to confess in front of her colleagues, so they knew that she knew what she was doing.

"So you must be Jordan Ryan, I'm Detective Hayden Simmons." she said, walking towards him. She held her hand out for him to shake, but he just stood there and stared at her.

"You're a detective?" he asked pointing his finger at her, she just laughed.

"That's what I said didn't I? Now why don't we sit down and have a chat." she said smiling, and sat down in her chair. When he sat down he continued to stare at her, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at Jordan?" she asked sighing, obviously used to this behavior from men.

"You, you're gorgeous!" he said, slyly grinning at her.

"Well, I came by your house before, and I rode next to you in the car, why didn't say anything?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't look at you when I answered your question, and I looked at my feet the whole time in the car, so I didn't notice you. I kinda wish I wasn't looking at those male detectives before." he said, with the same stupid grin on his face before.

"Now what do you mean when you said, 'I looked at my feet the whole time in the car'?" Hayden asked, now making direct eye contact with him.

"I, I, I was just nervous." he stammered out, which made her suspicious.

"Well, you have been in a police car before, correct me if I'm wrong. So why were you nervous this time?" She asked, standing up from her seat. He now swallowed hard and was begining to sweat.

"I don't know, I just was." he said, wiping his brow which was wet.

"And why were you so quick to say that Rick didn't do anything? As far as I'm concerned, he is just as guilty as you are." she said, quirking an eyebrow and now placed her hands on the table, but still standing up.

"Because he didn't!" he shouted, now standing up from his seat.

"Jordan, please sit down back in your seat." she said calmly, in a sweet voice. He obeyed, and quietly sat down, embarrassed at his outburst.

"Let's stop talking about who did what, and let's talk about Kate." she said sitting down. "What can you tell me about her?" she asked.

"She was the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out." he said, like he was in love with her.

"That must suck." she replied, now taking a drink from her water.

"What must suck?" he asked, confused at what she was talking about.

"That you liked her a lot and she was dating Rick. That must've sucked." she said simply, now making direct eye contact again. He looked down and mumbled something that Hayden couldn't her.

"Pardon me?" she said, he snapped his head up quickly when she spoke.

"It was nothing. I respected their relationship, I mean Rick was my best friend." he said, she could tell he was lying.

"You and Kate never did anything?" she said, referring him and her having sex.

"No, we never did anything like that. We were just friends." he said, but when he said just friends it sounded like it hurt him to say that.

"Jordan, I can see right through what you are saying. So please tell me the truth, I want to help you." she said in a softened voice. Jordan looked up at her and his eyes were glassy.

"I'm a bad friend." he said sadly, and wiped his eyes dry.

"What makes you a bad friend?" she asked, knowing that he was going to confess something useful.

"A couple of months ago, there was this huge party at some kid's house. Everyone was drinking and all this stuff was going on, you know what stuff. Rick had gone off somewhere, and left Kate alone. She looked real sad, so I went over to talk to her. She said that he wasn't a good boyfriend and that he didn't care about her. I guess we were both pretty smashed, so I bent over and kissed her. We just kept kissing, and stuff was getting heavy and we ended up having sex. Kate and I have been having a secret relationship for about a month, and she told me she was going to break it off with Rick the week before she died. I don't know if Rick heard any of it though." he said, his eyes were becoming glassy again. Hayden, put her hand on his arm for comfort since he was so upset.

"Did Rick kidnap and kill Kate, Jordan?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset him.

"I can't say anything?" he said, gasping for air about to cry.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, he just shook his head and wiped his eyes dry again.

"I just want to go home." he said more clearly, Hayden gave him a sad smile and handed him her cellphone.

"Here, you can call you're parents with my phone." she said patting his shoulder. He greatfully took it, and called his home. While he was on the phone, Hayden left the room and joined everyone else outside.

"Well, that was an intresting confession." Cragen said as Hayden walked over.

"My guess is that, Rick found out and got pissed. So he kidnapped, raped and murdered Kate." Elliot said.

"What do you think Simmons?" Olivia asked, which was the nicest thing she ever said to Hayden. Actually it was the only thing, but it was very nice of her.

"The exact same thing Elliot is thinking." Hayden said, running her fingers through her long curly hair.

"That explains why Rick was so calm when he found out Kate was kidnapped. 'Emotion shows weakness' my ass." Munch said joining the conversation.

"And why Jordan has been staying home the past two days." Fin noted.

"Since Jordan wont tell us anything about where Rick is, why don't we ask Kate's friends where he is. They seem to know almost everything about Kate's life, so they might know where Rick is." Cragen commented. "Munch and Fin, go check Bethany Lee and Kassie Jackson's houses. Oliva, Elliot, and Hayden, go check Angela Girasol and Amanda Thompson's houses." he ordered, and the detectives broke off into their groups.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter nine I hope you all liked it. Olivia is now starting to respect Hayden and so is Elliot. Alright these are the two polls: 1) Should I make prequels to this fanfic? 2) If I do make prequels to this fanfic who should be Hayden's romantic intrest: Munch or Ed Green (he's from the regular Law and Order.) Please answer my polls, it will help me greatly.  



	10. Angela is the new Kate

Alright these are the poll standings so far: 2 yes's on making sequels and 1 Munch as a romantic intrest. If you didn't vote yet for the romantic thing, Ed Green is a choice. If you don't know who he is, watch the regular Law and Orders and you'll find out. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, and now the moment you all have been waiting for! This is the next chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving," hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

Olivia, Elliot, and Hayden made their way to the car. Hayden was nervous because Olivia and Elliot weren't that welcoming, so now was her chance to make them change their minds. After the interrogation Olivia and Elliot seemed to have lightened up on her up, but she wasn't going to let her guard down. Elliot drove the car while Olivia sat in the passanger seat, which left Hayden alone in the back of the car.

"So do you guys have a ritual, that you don't let rookies drive cars the first day?" Hayden said, trying to break the ice between the three detectives.

"I didn't hear you ask to drive." Elliot said plainly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No but I asked to drive last time, and I thought you would have known." she said, it sounded arrogant to her so she apolgized.

"I'm sorry, I ju-" Hayden said genuinely, but Elliot cut in.

"No I understand, you're new and you have all this pressure to be accepted." Elliot said, Hayden smiled.

"Yeah how did you kn-" she began, he just turned around with a smile on his face.

"Believe it or not, I was once a rookie myself." he laughed, Hayden laughed with him and Olivia joined in.

"You're pretty good for a twenty six year old. How'd you become a detective so fast." Elliot ask with pure curiosity.

"Well, I was a beat cop for three years. And when the chance to take the Sargent's test, (I don't know what it's really called.) I took it and aced it. I worked as a sargent for a year, then became a detective, and here I am now." she said, happy to know he was curious about her past.

"That's very impressive." he commented, not taking his eyes off the wheel. Soon, they found themselves in front of the Girasol's apartment complex. Hayden slowly got out of the car, and waited for Elliot to go into the building, so she could talk to Olivia.

"So are we cool?" Hayden asked, hoping her answer would be a yes. Olivia smirked, and let out a kind laugh.

"First, let me see what else you can do. Oh and by the way, good job on the interrogation with Jordan." Olivia said with a smile, and followed Elliot into the building. Hayden just sighed and shook her head. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' she thought, and ran into the building. After a few minutes she found herself in front of the Girasol's door. Elliot knocked loudly on the door and waited patiently for a response. Soon after, Mrs. Girasol opened the door with a sad look on her face.

"We already heard the news, so if you don't mind leave." she slurred, in her thick spanish accent.

"We just wanted to ask Angela where Rick was. We thought she might know where he was." Hayden explained, to the sad woman.

"Well, Angela had her friends spend the night. She thought it would be good to comfort eachother. They're in her room I'll show you, please come in." she offered kindly, and allowed the detectives to enter.

"I'll call Munch." Elliot said, as he grabbed his phone from his coat pocket. Olivia nodded for her to follow her, and the three women went down the hall. There was a tall white door, and from behind it was very loud music blarring from speakers.

"I don't know why they insist on listening to this music so loud." Mrs. Girasol commented, she then covered her ears and opened the door. Mrs. Girasol gasped at the sight, and Olivia and Hayden both widened their eyes in shock. The room was trashed, and on the floor lay three drunk teenage girls. Elliot then came over to Olivia and Hayden, and widened his eyes in shock as well.

"What happened here?" Olivia asked to no one in particular.

"I have no id-" Mrs. Girasol began but then started talking in spanish. Elliot motioned for the girls (Hayden and Olivia) to come in the ruined room.

"Kassie, what happened?" Olivia asked, as she knelt near one of the girls.

"We had a sleepover!" shouted a very drunk and giddy Kassie. All the girls burst out into hysterical laughter, obviously too drunk.

"Amanda, why are all you girls drunk?" Elliot asked, as Amanda attempted to stand up. She then tumbled to the floor and began to laugh again.

"Did you realize you have a big forehead?" she slurred, and started breaking out in laughter.

"Who gave you the alochol, girls?" Olivia asked in a stern voice, hoping the girls would snap out of it. The girls just started to laugh again at Olivia's motherly attitude.

"Where's Angela?" Hayden asked, Olivia and Elliot snapped thier heads towards her when she said this.

"I saw a picture of her and she's not here, where is she?" she asked again, and now grew with panic.

"Girls where is Angela?" Elliot asked slowly and clearly, the girls just laughed in response.

"Listen!" Hayden shouted, which startled the girls. "Another one of your friends is missing, do you have any idea where she is? Did Rick kidnap her?" she said trenchnantly.

"Rick bought us the alochol. Then he said he was taking Angela somwhere." Bethany said in between hiccups. Olivia was so happy that one of them was sober enough to give them some information. She nodded and left the room, Elliot and Hayden followed her but then was confronted by Mrs. Girasol.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked in between sobs, she obviously heard Hayden talk. Olivia sighed and looked at the grieving mother, she then put her hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know, but this time we'll find her before anything happens." she said sadly, and Mrs. Girasol began to cry. The three detectives made their way towards the car still in shock.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"So what's the news on where Rick is?" Fin asked as Olivia, Elliot, and Hayden made their way into the squad room. Hayden had a devastated look on her face and continued walking to her desk.

"Looks like Kate wasn't always on Rick's mind. Rick kidnapped Angela, and then gave the three other girls alochol, he probably forced it on them." Olivia said as she made her way to her desk.

"Well it's a good thing we've got you here." Munch said, pointing out Hayden.

"Looks like Angela's the new Kate. I'll call Jordan, maybe he knows where Rick is hiding her." she said sadly and dialed Jordan's number, hoping Angela was alive where ever she was.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter ten, I hope you all liked it. Remember to take the polls, I still need more votes. And remember one thing: REVIEW!  



	11. Confessions of a Teenage Killer

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I regret to inform you that this will be my last story because school is coming up and I really need to concentrate on my work. I'm really sorry, but school has to be my number one priority. So i bid thee farwell and this is the final chapter of "Love Can Be Deceiving."

* * *

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other side of the line, Hayden knew it was Jordan.

"Hey Jordan, it's Detective Simmons from the 16th Precinct. How are you it sounds like you've been crying." she remarked, as she heard him take in sharp breaths over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine." he lied, and spoke in a hush voice. "Why are you calling anyway?" he asked changing his mood from solemn to cross. Hayden took in a deep breath trying to mellow out before she heard his reaction.

"I have some bad news. Kate's best friend Angela was kidnapped this morning, and Bethany claimed Rick took her. Do you have any information about where he might be?" she said sadly, hoping he wouldn't become hysterical on the phone. There was a long silence on the phone, but finally he spoke.

"Why is he doing this?" replied a devaststed Jordan.

"I don't know but you might. Do you know Jordan?" she asked, but there was no answer. The clock was ticking and the had no idea where Angela was, he just had to know.

"Jordan do you know?" she repeated in a more stern voice, still there was no answer, Hayden was about to scream into the phone, when Jordan answered.

"He, he took her to an abandonded warehouse down by the piers. That's where he and Kate had their first date. And where, where he killed her." answered Jordan, who was now in tears.

"You realize you are going to be in big trouble don't you?" she said with no empathy into the phone and hung up.

"Where to Simmons?" Olivia said, putting her coat on.

"The abandoned warehouse down at the piers." she said, dashing out the door. Following her were four hopeful detectives, hoping Angela Girasol was still alive.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

About ten police cars pulled up to the warehouse where the detectives were. Hayden's heart began thumping really loud as she came closer to the door. She wished that Angela Girasol's body wasn't laying there when they got inside. Elliot slowly opened the doors of the warehouse and they entered, followed by the swarm of police officers. In the middle of the room was Angela Girasol, helpless and not making any sound. Hayden sprinted towards the body, and was followed by her partners. Hayden put her fingers under Angela's neck to see if there was a pulse, and thank God there was!

"Get the paramedics in here!" she yelled out to no one in particular. Olivia nodded and ran out of the warehouse.

"Angela, can you hear me?" Hayden said softly, knowing that her ears might be sensitive to the noise. Angela replied with a painful moan, which swept Hayden over with happiness.

"Don't worry the paramedics are right here." she said as four paramedics pushed their way through the chaos. Two of them pushed the stretcher over and the other two put her on it. They then put an oxygen mask on her, and wheeled her of to the ambulance.

"Let's find the bastard." Fin said coldly, Munch replied with bitter laugh and Elliot nodded. Elliot, Olivia and Munch went off to the right and Fin and Hayden went to the left.With Hayden's luck, they ended up going down a dark hallway. When they were halfway down it, they heard fast movement and a door slammed. Fin ran into the room and there was Rick, trapped in the corner of the room like a rat. Without warning, Fin flung himself towards Rick and slammed him against the wall. He the handcuffed him and pushed him towards the exit.

"Rick Donavon, you are under arrest for the murder of Kate Shawn and the rapes of Kate Shawn and Angela Girasol. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided to you. Do you understand this?" Hayden said, as Fin pushed Rick into the back of a police car.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"Casey, it's nice to see you again." Cragen said as she approached him, Munch, Fin, and Elliot.

"Nice to see you all to. So what have we got this time?" she asked, wanting to get down to the business. "

Rick Donavon, he's sixteen, raped and killed his girfriend Kate Shawn and attempted to kill Angela Girasol." he said.

"What's the motive?" she asked.

"Kate was cheating on Rick with Jordan Ryan. And we still don't know why he raped Girasol, that's why we have Benson and Simmons in there." Munch informed her.

"Do you have any thoughts on why he would?" she asked them.

"Maybe because Kate was best friends with her or be-" Fin began to explain but Haung quickly joined the group.

"Or because Angela might have hurt him in the past and now that he has become mentally unstable he went off on her." he said cutting in, then he turned his attention towards Cragen. "Are you sure you don't want me in there with them?" he asked kindly, Cragen shook his head.

"George, Olivia and Hayden know what they're doing." Elliot said before Cragen could answer.

"Well, let's see what happens shall we?" Casey said as they watched the interrogation behind the glass window.

**_DOINK DOINK!_**

"So Richard, how's it going?" Olivia asked, while sitting in her chair across from him. Rick just sighed and said nothing.

"Come on give us an answer. Can I call you Dick, you know because you are one and it's one of your nicknames." Hayden said smartley as she paced behind him.

"I didn't do anyhting wrong." he said simply, and then began a quiet trance.

"Bullshit you didn't do anything wrong! You killed and rapped your girlfriend and then tried to do the same thing to poor little Angela!" Olivia said raising her voice and becoming more scary.

"If you knew what that bitch did to me you would understand." he said snapping out of his trance.

"We knew what the bitch did, Jordan told us." Hayden said, who now settled herself in the corner of the room.

"Yeah right." he scoffed, and Hayden simply mocked him.

"Yeah right. Well he did, we have it on tape if you'd like to hear it." she said, Rick was now begining to turn pale.

"Just give us your spin on what happened. However it turns out, you'll probably be convicted and you'll get the needle." Olivia said sharply, and Rick swallowed hard.

"You know what I'll tell you bitches, because I could give a rats ass about anyhting anymore. I found out that Kate was cheating on me with Jordan, and I just snapped. So the day she was kidnapped I had Jordan stay over, he told his parents that we had a project to do and I told my dad his parents were away. So when we got to my house after school, I threatened Jordan that I'd kill him with my dad's butcher knife. Of course he listened, so I told him to cover for me while I went to get Kate. So I brought her to the warehouse and things started to get out of hand, so I just forced myself on her. She was pretty pissed off and I didn't want the cops to catch me so I picked up a pipe and beat the shit out of her. But after she was dead I realized that I wasn't satisfied and I wanted to make Jordan squirm too. Jordan and Angela went out in freshman year and became real good friends afterwards so-" he told them when Hayden cut himoff.

"She was the perfect target." she answered for him, he just gave her a menacing smile and sat there. Hayden and Olivia left him there and came into the group of collegues outside the room.

"Well how was that for a confession?" Olivia said, and quickly shot a glance at Rick.

"He'll be arraigned tomorrow." Casey said. "Good work detectives." she said kindly and left them there.

"Well what do you know, the perfect boyfriend just happens to be a crazy killer." Munch remarked.

"Well Munch, love can be deceiving. You should know that by now." Elliot said causing everyone to smirk including John. Hayden was now so happy, she was now respected, helped solve the case, and loved all of her new partners. She couldn't wait for what tomorrow held.

**_THE END

* * *

_**So that was the eleventh chapter and final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all who read my stories, I love you all. Fare thee well!**_  
_**


End file.
